


See you in hell

by DarkSkyOmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squick, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyOmen/pseuds/DarkSkyOmen
Summary: Cruelty begets ultra violence. One should never poke at sleeping demons, lest they decide that you'd make a nice midday snack. Sasuke learns that you should only ever dish it out when you're willing and actually able to take it all back with triple the interest in return.





	See you in hell

**Disclaimer!: _I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!_** _Sick, sadistic, violent, and disturbing theme on this one. M/M_ _rape content. Squick, blood, gore, etc. AU. Yeah you've been warned... Don't ask my why or even wtf I was thinking, I honestly don't know either at this point. Maybe I shouldn't listen to violent and strange music while I'm half asleep? One shot.._

**~ See you in hell ~**

Naruto spat out another mouthful of blood and chuckled darkly. "So is this what you wanted from me Sasuke?"

Sasuke's only answer was twisting his fist that was buried deep within the blondes stomach through his back. The sudden movement made the golden haired male sway on his feet in agony, gasping and shuddering. Sasuke's glowing sharingan red eyes reflected his demented insanity from having the demon vessel at his mercy. Naruto's knees slowly gave out and Sasuke followed him silently down kneeling behind him on the ground. To anyone passing by it would look as though he were hugging him almost tenderly, like a long lost lover if not for the blood dripping down his body and pooling around them on the ground.

Naruto shook his head from side to side as tears of pain dripped down his face and his vision blurred. Why the hell was he even here? Why didn't Sakura understand you can't save someone that doesn't want to be saved? Hell some people don't deserve to be saved! Even he understood that. But then again a promise is a promise. He spat the mouthful of blood that had flooded his mouth so he could speak again. "Fuck... Stop playing with me you bastard. Just kill me already, or get your damn fist out of my guts!"

Sasuke's answer was to pull him back flush against his chest, breathing in the unique scent of ramen, sunshine, and forest greenery that clung to the blonde. The demon vessels blood instantly started soaking into his own clothes, coating his chalky pale skin in a vibrant and warm sticky red. He didn't care though, he wanted it. Wanted to feel it, wear it, hell he wanted to taste it even. Leaning over he lapped up some that was running down his golden skin and haired captives throat. Sasuke eyed Naruto's tightly clenched shut eyes bitterly and sighed resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. He could feel his excitement and arousal building for what was to come now.

Sasuke leered and pressed more against him. "Open you eyes for me Naruto."

Naruto shook his head in denial. "No. Regardless of how many times you've say it, I'm not actually stupid teme."

Sasuke scowled becoming annoyed. "Let me see into your soul again. Your pain. Show me everything, give it all to me Dobe!"

The blonde clenched his eyes shut even tighter. His jawline flexing as he gritted his teeth, riding his agony in waves. Sasuke twisted his hand again drawing a breathy unwilling moan from between the smaller mans plump blood stained lips.  
  
Blood pooled hotly into the raven haired males groin at the soft needy sound and his breath became shallow excited panting. "I hate you so much because of this. Do you feel what only you can do to me, hnn?"

He was grinding himself harshly into the tender flesh of the blondes shredded and bloody back to clarify his words. "Moan for me again Naruto, let me hear you."

The smaller blonde shook his head in denial and utter disgust at the situation he now found himself in. To hell with the promise to Sakura was the only thing he could really think at that moment! Blood was dripping from his forehead to mix with his tears as they spilled from his clenched eyelids to trail wetly down his cheeks. "Ah.. No, n-not that, anything but that..You're a sick disgusting pervert!"

Sasuke couldn't help but grin to himself. "Oh don't deny it, you want me too Naruto. You know, I didn't want to hurt you so much, but I will if you force me to."

Naruto wanted to puke, wanted to scream, but he couldn't find the breath or energy to do either. Hell he would settle if he could just shut up the raging fox demon that was sealed inside of him. Or with being able to enlighten the damn fool whom was killing him so slowly. "A-aah, you're a really bad liar. You like to see me bleed, you bastard. And I'm not into guys, so you can just forget it!"

Slowly Sasuke slid his hand farther into the open bleeding wound before pulling it back out a bit from within the trembling blondes body. The movement drawing a choked sob from the otherwise now silent demon vessel. He enjoyed the slick wet slide of the torn golden tanned flesh over his own pale and delicate, slick red coated fingers. Gently he combed his other hand through Naruto's loose, semi long silky blonde locks almost lovingly. "It's only because you're so pretty when I make you cry Naruto. Did you know that? You were my first kiss. You should be the last too. Why would it matter if it's willingly or not. Wasn't the first time either was it?"

Leaning forward he took the blonde's ear lobe into his mouth, sucking on it before sliding his tongue inside. All the while he was slowly spreading his fingers beneath Naruto's skin again. A dark smirk of satisfaction pulled at his thin lips at the blonde's shuddering agonized gasps as he tried not to scream and more blood dribbled from his lips..

Naruto could literally feel the fox scrabbling to heal him, even though they were both to far gone and dying. They both kept on struggling to just keep on breathing, for just a little longer. Maybe if the fox had more time? "AH! Aahh-ah.. haa.. That kiss was just a stupid accident between idiot kids. Just hurry up and k-kill me. You s-sick fucking bastard. I'm not ever going to beg for my life, or willingly let that happen."

Sasuke's body and eyes hardened even more as he jerked his hand completely free from the shaking dying mans wound. Quickly pushing and violently slamming him down on his back onto the ground. Fueled by his anger and lust, he straddled the smaller mans hips with a sadistic and predatory smile. Without a second thought, he pulled and stabbed his katana through both of the blondes hands. Firmly pinning them like a broken butterfly together to the filthy blood soaked ground. Limiting the demon vessels movement.  
  
Naruto kept his eyes closed, but couldn't fight the whimpers of agony or gasps that tore free from his throat. Nor could he stop the way that his entire body was shaking beneath the slightly larger raven haired mans. It felt like there was acid eating his hands and fire melting his back and stomach to cinders. "W-why are you doing this to m-me Sasuke?"

Sasuke tipped his head to the side as he stroked around the hole he'd gouged in the blondes torso. "You're the one who's chased after me relentlessly for all these years. Well you have me now, aren't you happy?. You should be happy! We can really be together completely now."

Naruto spit another mouthful of blood out while shaking his head in denial. "Sakura is the one who w-wanted you home so we could be a t-team again. I just wanted you to see and a-a-acknowledge m-me! This is wrong you b-bastard and you know it! This isn't what I w-wanted at all!"

Sasuke pressed a harsh kiss to the blondes bloody lips and sat up still astride him. "But this is what I've always wanted from you and continuously denied myself for years! Did you know that I've always watched you dobe? Even before my family were murdered, before we were on the same team."

Naruto eyes snapped open in shock as he stared blankly up at him before looking off to the side and into the distance. For once even the fox was shocked silent. "I d-don't suppose that really m-matters now. Just hurry up and k-kill me..  
If I ever meant anything at all to you, then y-you'd just kill me off quickly. Don't t-toy with me Sasuke. There are worse things then death, t-trust me when I say that I know. You'd be best at not forcing yourself on me like this."

Sasuke pulled a kunai from it's band holder, chuckling darkly to himself as he slowly began cutting through what was left of the blondes tattered clothes. "Oh Dobe! Because you mean something to me is exactly why I can't just let you go so easily. See I'm cruel and selfish, you of all people should know that. I get what I want, and I've wanted for so very long."

Stretching his slightly bigger body out over the smaller males and forcing his legs apart, he viciously pushed himself into him without any warning or kindness. Sasuke moaned low in his throat at the tight warmth of his unwilling little lovers body. It was even better then he'd ever imagined! Pity his dobe didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as he was. His violation earned him choked whimpers and renewed furious thrashing beneath and against him.  
  
Leaning down once he'd finished he forced the blondes head still staring him directly in the eyes. Using his cursed bloodline, he was intent upon using it to trap the blonde inside his mindscape. He had plans of holding him there forever. So he could use his dobe's mindless body over and over again to sate himself for as long as he wishes. That is, until the blondes body or his mind completely gives out. Neither really mattered to the cold hearted Uchiha. He wouldn't stop until he had this sickness out of his system. Within his created mindscape, things suddenly shifted, then became dark and dank sewers. Bloody water was sloshing around his ankles. "What the fuck?"

Growling and insane laughter echoed back to him from a distance that seemed to mock him as an answer. Warily he walked towards it down the hallway he found himself in. Stepping around a corner, he was faced with the huge cage bars trapping the massive fox demon inside it that bared seemingly only a lone paper slapped over the lock with the word seal written over it's latch.  
  
Huge angry red eyes and massive fangs gnashed together as the beast leered down at him from behind the bars of the prison as it's tailed writhed about it in a fury.  
  
Naruto sat nude, bleeding, and rocking back and forth at the cage bars base, he was laughing and muttering to the demon within himself to quietly for Sasuke to hear exactly what he was saying besides the occasional "You were right!" and "I'm sorry!"

Kyuubi slammed himself forward into the seal barrier repetitively constantly trying to wedge one of his many tails through the bars to shield his vessel from this filthy human monster. "Why did you do that to him you filthy traitor?"

Sasuke merely looked up and shrugged before starting forward towards the blond again. "Oh it's you, are you the one that's interfering with my jutsu? You should stop. You'd both be happier for it. I'll even help you heal him, and take real good care of him while he lasts."

Kyuubi snarled. "He was already dying YOU STUPID FOOL! You also fail to realize something else you puny stupid mortal. His body is also mine! How DARE you think you have the right to mount or mate me!? I won't let you by with ruining MY body."

Sasuke stopped to smirk at the supposedly mightiest of the tailed demons. "Hnnn? Well then.. It's kind of too late for that thought now isn't it? I plan to do lots and lots of mating and mounting of my dobe."

The enraged fox demon growled, slapping its massive paws at the seal cages doors raking his claws against them over and over again desperately as the ground quaked violently beneath them all.  
  
Naruto stood up suddenly, no longer laughing or gibbering. He was smiling creepily up at the fox demon, insanity reflecting openly in his eyes. His profusely bleeding back was still turned to the raven haired male. He snapped out his hand silently as he grasped the top edge of the seal and began to pull on it with what little strength and chakra he had left. "If we all have to go, then we should all go together right? That should be okay.."  
  
Sasuke realized what he was planning on doing and started to move forward in hopes of stopping him in time. "STOP! You idiot dobe! Don't touch that! Don't let this thing out! I can fix your body, so you'll be okay again in no time! Don't do it!"

As he reached the blonde's side all he could hear was seal paper tearing away, and see the dark shattered smile upon the blondes tear streaked face. "I hope MY brother makes you suffer Sasuke. I wouldn't kill you, couldn't even bring myself to hurt you, but he will.. He will! Cause you hurt him too. He didn't deserve the disgusting thing you've done to us."  
  
Naruto shook the shredded seal paper in front of himself as he danced away from the dissolving gate bars of the broken seal. One of the foxes tails shot forward to wrapped around him, jerking him up and away inside its self as he started laughing again. "You made me do this you know? This is all your fault Sasuke, and I hope that you never, ever forget it."

The next thing that registered in the Uchiha's disoriented mind, was the massive amounts of agonizing pain he was in. The kyuubi had torn his hosts hands free of the sword pinning the to them ground and in turn rammed it down through the raven haired males as he rolled himself over and on top of him. The fox was only returning the favor of how he had done the same thing to Naruto only moments before.  
  
Growling yipping laughter met his ears. Dazed Sasuke found himself staring up into the angry and merciless slitted purple eyes of a true monster. Huge canines that were now coated with his blood glinted from between plump and familiar parted soft pink lips. Clawed finger tips then sank cruelly into his pale skinned hips as burning pain seared his insides as the demon rammed into him for vengeance to what he himself had done before.  
  
Realizing he had played with fire one time to many, and that the Naruto he knew was gone from within the body pounding ruthlessly into his. Sasuke tossed his head back and done the only thing left that he could do at this point in time, he screamed.

Kyuubi hated non family and basic humans, none more so than filthy Uchihas. This act made even him wish to vomit, but this damn fool deserved it for all that he had done. "Aw don't be like that. This is exactly what you wanted right? You wanted to fuck and be fucked by our body didn't you? You wanted this from us, so you'd better enjoy it chibi Uchiha! This is the last time you'll ever be getting anything that you want ever again."

Leaning down Kyuubi sank his teeth into the screaming humans throat as he grabbed it's neglected member. He pumped the hard length in his vessels clawed hand in time with his own violent thrusts as he felt the pale humans flesh start to way to his sharp canines. Kyuubi chuckled around the flesh clamped between his teeth as he forced the raven haired male to climax with a wet broken sob beneath him. Laughing at the truly last filthy Uchiha's shuddering sobs the demon bit down hard tearing the flesh clenched between his teeth open and out before spitting it aside.  
  
Sasuke gagged gasping as he choked on his own wildly spurting blood as it splashed and sprayed hotly around them. He laid dying beneath the fox demon as it continued to violate his body inside and out while wearing Naruto's like an ill fitting suit. The eyes were fully red now, there was no hint of blue nor purple. Sasuke shuddered as he choked on his last living word. "N-naruto.."

Kyuubi quirked his head sideways as a sleek blood stained eyebrow arched upwards before deciding to finish his sentence for him. "Loved you. Not how you wished, but he did. And now here you've gone and killed him. Sick, foolish, filthy little mortal."

The raven haired male stilled then, there were tears still running freely from his now blank and empty staring eyes.  
  
Sasuke realized that he was suddenly standing outside of him self then. He looked around some then was forced to watch on in shock as his body was literally torn to shreds by the still frothing and enraged demon fox. His bodies eyes were plucked out like over ripe berries then eaten. His heart torn out, shredded by wickedly sharp claws, then ate bit by bit.  
  
A cold presence and movement at his side caught his attention. Turning to look, he realized that a shade of Naruto was quietly standing at his side. His head was tilted in an animal like curiosity as he looked on in mild amusement as the fox demon whom still wore his own body as a mere flesh suit was slowly ripping apart and casually eating Sasuke's while it too was dying.

Naruto grinned and chuckled darkly before bumping playfully against his side. "You sure fucked everything up you nasty rapist bastard.."

Sasuke couldn't meet his dobes eyes. Shame, self hate, and horror was drowning him. "I loved you so much, that I think it was hate too. Something was, maybe still is, is broken in my head.."

He gestured back towards the wet chewing sounds still coming from behind them. "You can't blame it all on me though, not that part anyhow, you're the idiot who that let that monster out."

Naruto sneered at him in disgust. "Oh? You're a real two faced one to call anyone or anything a monster. And you call that love? Better to die a demon, then live life knowing that you planned to keep and use our carcass as your own personal fuck toy.

The smile that stretched across his mouth that he directed at Sasuke was frigid and cruel.. Such a pain promising gaze and demented smile that it bent and warped the blondes face completely. That look never belonged upon his face, yet he still smirked up at Sasuke with those hard cold eyes. Eyes that were filled with years of repressed fury and rage. Eyes that he suddenly in that moment realized had very slitted pupils like a certain demons, but they were such a frozen and vividly beautiful icy shade of blue.  
  
Naruto huffed before he flicked his hand forward and stomped the ground. Cold flames slowly appeared and started to licked up from the ground around both of their feet where they stood then. Sasuke shifted jumping away and shuddered when he finally fully understood exactly why the blonde kept saying things like "we" and "our" instead of "I", "me", or "my."  
  
There was an echo of the blondes parting words and laughter as he jumped happily into the cold fire portal and disappeared down between the flames willingly.

Kyuubi's amused slitted red eyes were fixed upon the dark haired boys wavering, shivering soul shade as he turned back to face him. The pathetic lesser creature was even scrabbling to cling to this realms ground. His sharp fangs glinted and gleamed in the days dying light as he grinned. Naruto's body had started to give out entirely, so the fox demon finally tore himself free of his poor little human vessels broken and mangled mortal shell. His monstrous demonic soul and chakra sprang free with a thunderous roaring whoosh. He gave a mighty world shaking growl and started to fade around the edges himself as the shinigami's death chain that hung between them pulled taunt pulling him into following his kit back home.  
  
Sasuke was clinging to the ground with all of his remaining strength when suddenly the fox was free, then it was directly on top of him yet again before he could blink. The massive demonic monster playfully batted him back and forth like a cat would a toy ball over the ground before it started pushing him down into the open portal hole. It was crushing him into the cold burning flames of the hell gate that opened wider beneath the evil weight of one of it's mighty paws. He didn't bother to scream, he knew he'd be doing more than enough of that soon enough as it was. He knew better than to ever doubt the dobe, not this time..   
  
The fox finally pushed him into to portal fully when his desperate hold upon the ground around it was lost. Then he was flipping and falling uncontrollably. Naruto's soul shade and the demon spoke to each other then him randomly. All the while Naruto was twisting himself with ease between the falling foxes tails or sliding along or being bounced between the sleek lengths. The beast was following Sasuke's decent down and intently watching him when he caught sight of it's face again. The fox didn't seem to notice nor mind Naruto in the least. In fact it seem to make sure to keep him withing reach of it's mighty grasping tails at all times and was ecstatic. His hard red eyes were also glowing openly in excitement.  
  
Both the fox and dobe's laughter layered together and grated in his ears harshly. "You'll see who the real demon is soon enough teme. I've had the world's greatest teacher/student possible for this ya know, The Demon King!/My Kit! Oh you have so much to learn. And you will, this is my promise of an afterlife time, I'll see you in hell."


End file.
